Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/IDS/ANIMATE
''Baldur's Gate I'' (original) Version from the original Baldur's Gate and its expansion Tales of the Sword Coast: 126 0x2000 SIRINE 0x2100 VOLO 0x2200 OGRE_MAGE 0x3000 ANKHEG 0x4000 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN_CHAIR 0x4002 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN_MATTE 0x4010 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN_CHAIR 0x4012 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN_MATTE 0x4100 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_CHAIR 0x4101 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_STOOL 0x4102 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_MATTE 0x4110 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN_CHAIR 0x4112 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN_MATTE 0x4200 STATIC_HUMANCLERIC_MAN_CHAIR 0x4300 STATIC_SPIDER_WOMAN 0x4400 SLEEPING_MAN_HUMAN 0x4410 SLEEPING_WOMAN_HUMAN 0x4500 SLEEPING_FAT_MAN_HUMAN 0x4600 SLEEPING_DWARF 0x4700 SLEEPING_MAN_ELF 0x4710 SLEEPING_WOMAN_ELF 0x4800 SLEEPING_MAN_HALFLING 0x5000 CLERIC_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5001 CLERIC_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5002 CLERIC_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5003 CLERIC_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5010 CLERIC_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5011 CLERIC_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5012 CLERIC_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5013 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5100 FIGHTER_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5101 FIGHTER_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5102 FIGHTER_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5103 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5110 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5111 FIGHTER_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5112 FIGHTER_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5113 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5200 MAGE_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5201 MAGE_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5202 MAGE_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5210 MAGE_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5211 MAGE_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5212 MAGE_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5300 THIEF_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5301 THIEF_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5302 THIEF_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5303 THIEF_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5310 THIEF_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5311 THIEF_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5312 THIEF_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5313 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x6000 CLERIC_MALE_HUMAN 0x6001 CLERIC_MALE_ELF 0x6002 CLERIC_MALE_DWARF 0x6003 CLERIC_MALE_HALFLING 0x6010 CLERIC_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6011 CLERIC_FEMALE_ELF 0x6012 CLERIC_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6013 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6100 FIGHTER_MALE_HUMAN 0x6101 FIGHTER_MALE_ELF 0x6102 FIGHTER_MALE_DWARF 0x6103 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFLING 0x6110 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6111 FIGHTER_FEMALE_ELF 0x6112 FIGHTER_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6113 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6200 MAGE_MALE_HUMAN 0x6201 MAGE_MALE_ELF 0x6202 MAGE_MALE_DWARF 0x6210 MAGE_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6211 MAGE_FEMALE_ELF 0x6212 MAGE_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6300 THIEF_MALE_HUMAN 0x6301 THIEF_MALE_ELF 0x6302 THIEF_MALE_DWARF 0x6303 THIEF_MALE_HALFLING 0x6310 THIEF_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6311 THIEF_FEMALE_ELF 0x6312 THIEF_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6313 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6400 DRIZZT 0x6401 ELMINSTER 0x6402 MONK 0x6403 SKELETON 0x6404 SAREVOK 0x7000 HALF_OGRE 0x7001 OGRILLON 0x7100 BASILISK 0x7101 BASILISK_GREATER 0x7200 BEAR_BLACK 0x7201 BEAR_BROWN 0x7202 BEAR_CAVE 0x7203 BEAR_POLAR 0x7400 DOG_WILD 0x7401 DOG_WAR 0x7500 DOPPLEGANGER 0x7501 DOPPLEGANGER_GREATER 0x7600 ETTERCAP 0x7700 GHOUL 0x7701 REVEANT 0x7702 GHAST 0x7800 GIBBERLING 0x7900 SLIME_GREEN 0x7901 SLIME_OLIVE 0x7902 SLIME_MUSTARD 0x7903 SLIME_OCHRE 0x7A00 SPIDER_GIANT 0x7A01 SPIDER_HUGE 0x7A02 SPIDER_PHASE 0x7A03 SPIDER_SWORD 0x7A04 SPIDER_WRAITH 0x7B00 WOLF 0x7B01 WOLF_WORG 0x7B02 WOLF_DIRE 0x7B03 WOLF_WINTER 0x7B04 WOLF_VAMPIRE 0x7B05 WOLF_DREAD 0x7C00 KOBOLD_XVART 0x7C01 KOBOLD_TASLOI 0x8000 GNOLL 0x8100 HOBGOBLIN 0x8200 KOBOLD 0x9000 OGRE 0xA000 WYVERN 0xA100 CARRION_CRAWLER 0xB000 COW 0xB100 HORSE 0xB200 STATIC_BEGGAR_MAN 0xB210 STATIC_HARLOT_WOMAN 0xB300 STATIC_BOY 0xB310 STATIC_GIRL 0xB400 STATIC_FAT_MAN 0xB410 STATIC_FAT_WOMAN 0xB500 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN 0xB510 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN 0xB600 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN 0xB610 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN 0xB700 STATIC_SLAVE 0xC000 BAT_INSIDE 0xC100 CAT 0xC200 CHICKEN 0xC300 RAT 0xC400 SQUIRREL 0xC500 BAT_OUTSIDE 0xC600 BEGGAR_MAN 0xC610 HARLOT_WOMAN 0xC700 BOY 0xC710 GIRL 0xC800 FAT_MAN 0xC810 FAT_WOMAN 0xC900 PEASANT_MAN 0xC910 PEASANT_WOMAN 0xCA00 NOBLE_MAN 0xCA10 NOBLE_WOMAN 0xCB00 SLAVE 0xD000 EAGLE 0xD100 SEAGULL 0xD200 VULTURE 0xD300 BIRD ''Shadows of Amn'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn adds the following lines: 0x0000 FIRE_RING 0x0100 CHUNKS 0x0200 EXPLODING_ARM 0x0210 EXPLODING_HEAD 0x0220 EXPLODING_FOOT 0x0230 EXPLODING_TORSO 0x0240 EXPLODING_LEG 0x0300 SMOKE_PUFF_LARGE 0x0301 SMOKE_PUFF_SMALL 0x0400 TRAP_SKULL 0x0410 TRAP_GLYPH 0x0500 CLOUD_TRAVEL 0x0510 CLOUD_STATIC 0x0600 STORM_TRAVEL 0x0610 STORM_STATIC 0x0700 GREASE_TRAVEL 0x0710 GREASE_STATIC 0x0800 WEB_TRAVEL 0x0810 WEB_STATIC 0x1000 WYVERN_BIG 0x1100 TANARRI 0x1200 DRAGON_RED 0x1201 DRAGON_BLACK 0x1202 DRAGON_SILVER 0x2300 DEATH_KNIGHT 0x6004 CLERIC_MALE_GNOME 0x6005 CLERIC_MALE_HALFORC 0x6014 CLERIC_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6015 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6104 FIGHTER_MALE_GNOME 0x6105 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFORC 0x6114 FIGHTER_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6115 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6204 MAGE_MALE_GNOME 0x6205 MAGE_MALE_HALFORC 0x6214 MAGE_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6215 MAGE_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6304 THIEF_MALE_GNOME 0x6305 THIEF_MALE_HALFORC 0x6314 THIEF_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6315 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6500 MONK_MALE_HUMAN 0x6510 MONK_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6405 DOOM_GUARD 0x6406 DOOM_GUARD_LARGER 0x7300 ELEMENTAL_EARTH 0x7301 ELEMENTAL_EARTH_SMALL 0x7302 SHAMBLING_MOUND 0x7310 ELEMENTAL_FIRE 0x7311 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_SMALL 0x7320 ELEMENTAL_AIR 0x7321 ELEMENTAL_AIR_SMALL 0x7402 DOG_MOON 0x7703 SHADOW 0x7904 GRAY_OOZE 0x7B06 WOLF_SHADOW 0x7D00 ZOMBIE 0x7E00 WEREWOLF 0x7E01 WEREWOLF_GREATER 0x7F00 TROLL 0x7F01 MINDFLAYER 0x7F02 BEHOLDER 0x7F03 IMP 0x7F04 GOLEM_IRON 0x7F05 DJINNI 0x7F06 DJINNI_LEGS 0x7F07 GOLEM_CLAY 0x7F08 OTYUGH 0x7F09 SAHAUGIN 0x7F0A GREATCAT_PANTHER 0x7F0B GREATCAT_LEOPARD 0x7F0C KUO-TOA 0x7F0D LICH 0x7F0E DEMILICH 0x7F0F TROLL_SMALL 0x7F10 RAKSHASA 0x7F11 UMBER_HULK 0x7F12 VAMPIRE 0x7F13 SNAKE 0x7F14 GITHYANKI 0x7F15 BEHOLDER_SMALL 0x7F16 MOOSE 0x7F17 RABBIT 0x7F18 DEER 0x7F19 DANCING_SWORD 0x7F20 GROUNDHOG 0x7F21 PHEASANT 0x7F22 VAMPIRE_FEMALE 0x7F23 SAHAUGIN_LARGE 0x7F24 PIRATE 0x7F27 DROW 0x7F28 KUO-TOA_LARGE 0x7F29 DROW_FEMALE 0x7F2A SAILOR_MAN 0x7F2B MDK2_MAX 0x7F2C AMISH_SOLDIER 0x7F2D WYVERN_FAMILIAR 0x7F2E RAVER 0x7F2F SPIDER_SMALL 0x7F30 BODHI 0x7F31 ELLESIME 0x7F32 SLAYER 0x7F33 MDK2_KURT 0x7F34 MDK2_DOCTOR 0x7F35 MIST_CREATURE 0x7F36 SHADOW_THIEF 0x7F37 JON_IRENICUS 0x7F38 WIZARD_EYE 0x7F39 BLOB_MIST_CREATURE 0x7F3A HULA_WIZARD 0xD400 BIRD_INSIDE 0xE010 IC_ETTIN 0xE050 IC_LICHBLACK 0xE070 IC_MINOTAUR 0xE080 IC_MUMMY 0xE0B0 IC_TROLL1 0xE400 IC_GOBLIN_AXE 0xE410 IC_GOBLIN_BOW 0xE420 IC_GOBLINELITE_AXE 0xE430 IC_GOBLINELITE_BOW 0xE500 IC_LIZARDCASTER1 0xE520 IC_LIZARDCASTER3 0xE600 IC_MYCONID 0xE610 IC_MYCONID2 0xE700 IC_OROG1 0xE710 IC_OROG2 0xE720 IC_OROG3 0xE800 IC_ORC_MELEE1 0xE810 IC_ORC_RANGE2 0xE820 IC_ORC_MELEE3 0xE830 IC_ORC_RANGE4 0xE840 IC_ORC_SHAMAN 0xE900 IC_SALAMANDER 0xE910 IC_SALAMANDER2 0xEA00 IC_SHROOM 0xEB00 IC_SKELETON0 0xEB10 IC_SKELETONA 0xEB20 IC_SKELETONB 0xEC00 IC_WIGHT 0xEC10 IC_WIGHT2 0xEC20 IC_WIGHT3 0xED00 IC_YUANTI 0xED10 IC_YUANTI2 0xED20 IC_YUANTI3 ''Throne of Bhaal'' All previous entries exist unaltered. The original Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal removes the following lines: 0xE520 IC_LIZARDCASTER3 0xEC00 IC_WIGHT 0xEC10 IC_WIGHT2 0xEC20 IC_WIGHT3 All entries exist unaltered. The following lines are added: 0x1203 DRAGON_GREEN 0x1204 DRAGON_AQUA 0x1205 DRAGON_BLUE 0x1206 DRAGON_BROWN 0x1207 DRAGON_MULTICOLOR 0x1208 DRAGON_PURPLE 0x1300 DEMIGORGON 0x7312 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_PURPLE 0x7313 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_SMALL_PURPLE 0x7314 BURNING_MAN 0x7F3B SOLAR 0x7F3C ANTISOLAR 0x7F3D MELISSAN 0x7F3E FIRE_GIANT 0xE020 DONOT_USE 0xE090 IC_MERILITH 0xE0E0 IC_CORNUGONSKI 0xE0F0 IC_ICE_GOLEM 0xE0F1 IC_GLAB 0xE0F2 IC_WAILING_VIRGIN ''Enhanced Editions'' As of version 2.5, all Enhanced Editions share the same file which has nearly two hundred entries more than the Throne of Bhaal version. IDS V1.0 0x0000 FIRE_RING 0x0001 FIRE_RING_BRIGHT 0x0100 CHUNKS 0x0200 EXPLODING_ARM 0x0210 EXPLODING_HEAD 0x0220 EXPLODING_FOOT 0x0230 EXPLODING_TORSO 0x0240 EXPLODING_LEG 0x0300 SMOKE_PUFF_LARGE 0x0301 SMOKE_PUFF_SMALL 0x0400 TRAP_SKULL 0x0410 TRAP_GLYPH 0x0500 CLOUD_TRAVEL 0x0510 CLOUD_STATIC 0x0600 STORM_TRAVEL 0x0610 STORM_STATIC 0x0700 GREASE_TRAVEL 0x0710 GREASE_STATIC 0x0800 WEB_TRAVEL 0x0810 WEB_STATIC 0x1000 WYVERN_BIG 0x1003 WYVERN_WHITE_BIG 0x1004 WYRMLING_ALBINO 0x1100 TANARRI 0x1101 DRAGON_WHITE 0x1102 FIEND_BLUE 0x1103 FIEND_GREEN 0x1104 FIEND_RED 0x1105 DRAGON_GREEN_IWD 0x1200 DRAGON_RED 0x1201 DRAGON_BLACK 0x1202 DRAGON_SILVER 0x1203 DRAGON_GREEN 0x1204 DRAGON_AQUA 0x1205 DRAGON_BLUE 0x1206 DRAGON_BROWN 0x1207 DRAGON_MULTICOLOR 0x1208 DRAGON_PURPLE 0x1300 DEMOGORGON 0x2000 SIRINE 0x2100 VOLO 0x2200 OGRE_MAGE 0x2300 DEATH_KNIGHT 0x3000 ANKHEG 0x4000 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN_CHAIR 0x4001 NULL_ANIMATION 0x4002 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN_MATTE 0x4010 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN_CHAIR 0x4012 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN_MATTE 0x4100 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_CHAIR 0x4101 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_STOOL 0x4102 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN_MATTE 0x4110 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN_CHAIR 0x4112 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN_MATTE 0x4200 STATIC_HUMANCLERIC_MAN_CHAIR 0x4300 STATIC_SPIDER_WOMAN 0x4400 SLEEPING_MAN_HUMAN 0x4410 SLEEPING_WOMAN_HUMAN 0x4500 SLEEPING_FAT_MAN_HUMAN 0x4600 SLEEPING_DWARF 0x4700 SLEEPING_MAN_ELF 0x4710 SLEEPING_WOMAN_ELF 0x4800 SLEEPING_MAN_HALFLING 0x5000 CLERIC_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5001 CLERIC_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5002 CLERIC_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5003 CLERIC_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5010 CLERIC_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5011 CLERIC_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5012 CLERIC_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5013 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5100 FIGHTER_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5101 FIGHTER_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5102 FIGHTER_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5103 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5110 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5111 FIGHTER_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5112 FIGHTER_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5113 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5200 MAGE_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5201 MAGE_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5202 MAGE_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5210 MAGE_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5211 MAGE_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5212 MAGE_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5300 THIEF_MALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5301 THIEF_MALE_ELF_LOW 0x5302 THIEF_MALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5303 THIEF_MALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x5310 THIEF_FEMALE_HUMAN_LOW 0x5311 THIEF_FEMALE_ELF_LOW 0x5312 THIEF_FEMALE_DWARF_LOW 0x5313 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFLING_LOW 0x6000 CLERIC_MALE_HUMAN 0x6001 CLERIC_MALE_ELF 0x6002 CLERIC_MALE_DWARF 0x6003 CLERIC_MALE_HALFLING 0x6004 CLERIC_MALE_GNOME 0x6005 CLERIC_MALE_HALFORC 0x6010 CLERIC_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6011 CLERIC_FEMALE_ELF 0x6012 CLERIC_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6013 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6014 CLERIC_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6015 CLERIC_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6100 FIGHTER_MALE_HUMAN 0x6101 FIGHTER_MALE_ELF 0x6102 FIGHTER_MALE_DWARF 0x6103 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFLING 0x6104 FIGHTER_MALE_GNOME 0x6105 FIGHTER_MALE_HALFORC 0x6110 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6111 FIGHTER_FEMALE_ELF 0x6112 FIGHTER_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6113 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6114 FIGHTER_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6115 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6200 MAGE_MALE_HUMAN 0x6201 MAGE_MALE_ELF 0x6202 MAGE_MALE_DWARF 0x6204 MAGE_MALE_GNOME 0x6205 MAGE_MALE_HALFORC 0x6210 MAGE_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6211 MAGE_FEMALE_ELF 0x6212 MAGE_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6214 MAGE_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6215 MAGE_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6300 THIEF_MALE_HUMAN 0x6301 THIEF_MALE_ELF 0x6302 THIEF_MALE_DWARF 0x6303 THIEF_MALE_HALFLING 0x6304 THIEF_MALE_GNOME 0x6305 THIEF_MALE_HALFORC 0x6310 THIEF_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6311 THIEF_FEMALE_ELF 0x6312 THIEF_FEMALE_DWARF 0x6313 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFLING 0x6314 THIEF_FEMALE_GNOME 0x6315 THIEF_FEMALE_HALFORC 0x6400 DRIZZT 0x6401 ELMINSTER 0x6402 MONK 0x6403 SKELETON 0x6404 SAREVOK 0x6405 DOOM_GUARD 0x6406 DOOM_GUARD_LARGER 0x6500 MONK_MALE_HUMAN 0x6510 MONK_FEMALE_HUMAN 0x6621 FIGHTER_FEMALE_HUMAN_BG1 0x7000 HALF_OGRE 0x7001 OGRILLON 0x7100 BASILISK 0x7101 BASILISK_GREATER 0x7200 BEAR_BLACK 0x7201 BEAR_BROWN 0x7202 BEAR_CAVE 0x7203 BEAR_POLAR 0x7300 ELEMENTAL_EARTH 0x7301 ELEMENTAL_EARTH_SMALL 0x7302 SHAMBLING_MOUND 0x7310 ELEMENTAL_FIRE 0x7311 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_SMALL 0x7312 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_PURPLE 0x7313 ELEMENTAL_FIRE_SMALL_PURPLE 0x7314 BURNING_MAN 0x7320 ELEMENTAL_AIR 0x7321 ELEMENTAL_AIR_SMALL 0x7400 DOG_WILD 0x7401 DOG_WAR 0x7402 DOG_MOON 0x7500 DOPPLEGANGER 0x7501 DOPPLEGANGER_GREATER 0x7600 ETTERCAP 0x7601 MAUREZHI 0x7602 MYRLOCHAR 0x7603 DOG_GRAY 0x7604 SPIDER_WATER 0x7700 GHOUL 0x7701 REVENANT 0x7702 GHAST 0x7703 SHADOW 0x7800 GIBBERLING 0x7801 GIBBERLING_BROOD 0x7802 BLACK_PUDDING 0x7900 SLIME_GREEN 0x7901 SLIME_OLIVE 0x7902 SLIME_MUSTARD 0x7903 SLIME_OCHRE 0x7904 GRAY_OOZE 0x7A00 SPIDER_GIANT 0x7A01 SPIDER_HUGE 0x7A02 SPIDER_PHASE 0x7A03 SPIDER_SWORD 0x7A04 SPIDER_WRAITH 0x7B00 WOLF 0x7B01 WOLF_WORG 0x7B02 WOLF_DIRE 0x7B03 WOLF_WINTER 0x7B04 WOLF_VAMPIRIC 0x7B05 WOLF_DREAD 0x7B06 WOLF_SHADOW 0x7C00 KOBOLD_XVART 0x7C01 KOBOLD_TASLOI 0x7D00 ZOMBIE 0x7D01 SLAVE_FIGHTER 0x7D02 CHICKEN_BROWN 0x7D03 CHICKEN_WHITE 0x7D04 HARLOT_FIGHTER 0x7D05 NOBLEMAN_FIGHTER 0x7D06 NOBLEWOMAN_FIGHTER 0x7D07 PEASANT_MAN_FIGHTER 0x7D08 PEASANT_WOMAN_FIGHTER 0x7E00 WEREWOLF 0x7E01 WEREWOLF_GREATER 0x7F00 TROLL 0x7F01 MINDFLAYER 0x7F02 BEHOLDER 0x7F03 IMP 0x7F04 GOLEM_IRON 0x7F05 DJINNI 0x7F06 DJINNI_LEGS 0x7F07 GOLEM_CLAY 0x7F08 OTYUGH 0x7F09 SAHUAGIN 0x7F0A GREATCAT_PANTHER 0x7F0B GREATCAT_LEOPARD 0x7F0C KUO-TOA 0x7F0D LICH 0x7F0E DEMILICH 0x7F0F TROLL_SMALL 0x7F10 RAKSHASA 0x7F11 UMBER_HULK 0x7F12 VAMPIRE 0x7F13 SNAKE 0x7F14 GITHYANKI 0x7F15 BEHOLDER_SMALL 0x7F16 MOOSE 0x7F17 RABBIT 0x7F18 DEER 0x7F19 DANCING_SWORD 0x7F20 GROUNDHOG 0x7F21 PHEASANT 0x7F22 VAMPIRE_FEMALE 0x7F23 SAHUAGIN_LARGE 0x7F24 PIRATE 0x7F27 DROW 0x7F28 KUO-TOA_LARGE 0x7F29 DROW_FEMALE 0x7F2A SAILOR_MAN 0x7F2B MDK2_MAX 0x7F2C AMNIAN_SOLDIER 0x7F2D WYVERN_FAMILIAR 0x7F2E RAVER 0x7F2F SPIDER_SMALL 0x7F30 BODHI 0x7F31 ELLESIME 0x7F32 SLAYER 0x7F33 MDK2_KURT 0x7F34 MDK2_DOCTOR 0x7F35 MIST_CREATURE 0x7F36 SHADOW_THIEF 0x7F37 JON_IRENICUS 0x7F38 WIZARD_EYE 0x7F39 BLOB_MIST_CREATURE 0x7F3A IRENICUS_ROBED 0x7F3B SOLAR 0x7F3C DEVA_MONADIC 0x7F3D MELISSAN 0x7F3E GIANT_FIRE 0x7F3F GIANT_YAGA-SHURA 0x7F40 GOLEM_MINI 0x7F41 EFREETI_NOBLE 0x7F42 RED_WIZARD 0x7F43 YOCHLOL 0x7F44 ELLESIME_WHITE 0x7F45 LAGOON_CREATURE 0x7F46 DEATH_TYRANT 0x7F47 GIANT_FIRE_2 0x7F48 SOLAR_FALLEN 0x7F49 DEVA_MONADIC_FALLEN 0x7F4A DEVA_ASTRAL 0x7F4B DEVA_ASTRAL_FALLEN 0x7F4C PLANETAR 0x7F4D PLANETAR_FALLEN 0x7F4E DEVA_MOVANIC 0x7F4F DEVA_MOVANIC_FALLEN 0x7F50 NISHRUU 0x7F51 HAKEASHAR 0x7F52 SAILOR_GREEN 0x7F53 SAILOR_RED 0x7F54 SAILOR_DARK 0x7F55 CRUSADER_SOLDIER 0x7F56 WILL_O_WISP 0x7F57 WILL_O_WISP_SMALL 0x7F58 ABISHAI_BLACK 0x7F59 ABISHAI_GREEN 0x7F5A ABISHAI_RED 0x7F5B ABISHAI_BLUE 0x7F5C HAG_NIGHT 0x7F5D HAG_GREEN 0x7F5E HAG_SEA 0x7F5F HAG_ANNIS 0x7F60 SNAKE_WATER 0x7F61 DRAGON_RED_JUVENILE 0x7F62 DRAGON_GREEN_JUVENILE 0x8000 GNOLL 0x8100 HOBGOBLIN 0x8200 KOBOLD 0x9000 OGRE 0xA000 WYVERN 0xA100 CARRION_CRAWLER 0xA200 WYVERN_WHITE 0xA201 MEGALOCENTIPEDE 0xA202 TUNNEL_WORM 0xB000 COW 0xB100 HORSE 0xB200 STATIC_BEGGAR_MAN 0xB210 STATIC_HARLOT_WOMAN 0xB300 STATIC_BOY 0xB310 STATIC_GIRL 0xB400 STATIC_FAT_MAN 0xB410 STATIC_FAT_WOMAN 0xB500 STATIC_PEASANT_MAN 0xB510 STATIC_PEASANT_WOMAN 0xB600 STATIC_NOBLE_MAN 0xB610 STATIC_NOBLE_WOMAN 0xB700 STATIC_SLAVE 0xC000 BAT_INSIDE 0xC100 CAT 0xC200 CHICKEN 0xC300 RAT 0xC400 SQUIRREL 0xC500 BAT_OUTSIDE 0xC600 BEGGAR_MAN 0xC610 HARLOT_WOMAN 0xC700 BOY 0xC710 GIRL 0xC800 FAT_MAN 0xC810 FAT_WOMAN 0xC900 PEASANT_MAN 0xC910 PEASANT_WOMAN 0xCA00 NOBLE_MAN 0xCA10 NOBLE_WOMAN 0xCB00 SLAVE 0xCC00 KEG1 0xCC01 KEG2 0xCC02 KEG3 0xCC04 RAT_OUTSIDE 0xD000 EAGLE 0xD100 SEAGULL 0xD200 VULTURE 0xD300 BIRD 0xD400 BIRD_INSIDE 0xE000 CYCLOPS 0xE010 ETTIN 0xE020 DONOT_USE 0xE040 HISTACHII 0xE050 LICH_BLACK 0xE060 LICH_WHITE 0xE070 MINOTAUR 0xE080 MUMMY 0xE090 MARILITH 0xE0A0 TROLL_ICE 0xE0B0 TROLL_BLUE 0xE0C0 TROLL_SNOW 0xE0D0 UMBER_HULK_ELDER 0xE0E0 CORNUGON 0xE0F0 GOLEM_ICE 0xE0F1 GLABREZU 0xE0F2 WAILING_VIRGIN 0xE200 BEETLE_BORING 0xE210 BEETLE_FIRE 0xE220 BEETLE_BOMBARDIER 0xE230 BEETLE_RHINOCEROS 0xE240 ANIMATED_PLATE_BRONZE 0xE241 ANIMATED_PLATE_DARK 0xE242 ANIMATED_PLATE_GREEN 0xE243 ARUNDEL 0xE244 BARBARIAN_WARRIOR_TAN 0xE245 BARBARIAN_WARRIOR_RED 0xE246 BARBARIAN_WARRIOR_BROWN 0xE247 BARBARIAN_SHAMAN_HAMMER 0xE248 BARBARIAN_SHAMAN_STAFF 0xE249 BARBARIAN_SHAMAN_CLUB 0xE24A BARBARIAN_ICASARACHT 0xE24B ELEMENTAL_EARTH_IWD 0xE24C ELEMENTAL_FIRE_IWD 0xE24D ELEMENTAL_WATER 0xE24E GIANT_FIRE_IWD 0xE24F GIANT_FROST 0xE250 GOLEM_IRON_IWD 0xE251 GIANT_VERBEEG 0xE252 HARPY 0xE253 REMORHAZ 0xE254 TROLL_SCRAG 0xE255 SEER 0xE256 BELHIFET 0xE257 BELHIFET_PRIEST 0xE258 HEPHERNAAN 0xE259 SVIRFNEBLIN_PALE_AXE 0xE25A SVIRFNEBLIN_PALE_NOAXE 0xE25B UMBER_HULK_VODYANOI 0xE25C MARILITH_IWD 0xE25D TUNDRA_YETI 0xE25E WIGHT_BARROW 0xE25F DROWNED_DEAD 0xE260 CREEPING_DOOM 0xE261 SAHUAGIN_IWD 0xE262 SAHUAGIN_LARGE_IWD 0xE263 SVIRFNEBLIN_DARK_AXE 0xE264 SVIRFNEBLIN_DARK_NOAXE 0xE265 BOAR_ARCTIC 0xE266 BUGBEAR_CAPTAIN 0xE267 BUGBEAR 0xE268 CHIMERA 0xE269 HALFDRAGON_BLACK 0xE26A HALFDRAGON_RED 0xE26B TREANT_DARK 0xE26C ELEMENTAL_WATER_SMALL 0xE26D FEYR_GREATER 0xE26E FEYR 0xE26F GIANT_FOMORIAN 0xE270 GOBLIN_CAPTAIN 0xE271 GOBLIN_SHAMAN 0xE272 GOBLIN_WORG 0xE273 GOBLIN_WORG_CAPTAIN 0xE274 HOOK_HORROR 0xE275 ISAIR 0xE276 LEMURE 0xE277 MADAE 0xE278 MALARITE 0xE279 OROG_SHAMAN 0xE27A ORC_AXE_UNDEAD 0xE27B ORC_SHAMAN_UNDEAD 0xE27C SHENRICAL 0xE27D WEREBADGER 0xE27E WERERAT 0xE27F BOAR_WILD 0xE280 WORG 0xE281 YUAN-TI_HALF 0xE282 DRIDER_FEMALE 0xE283 DRIDER_MALE 0xE284 INVISIBLE_SMALL 0xE285 INVISIBLE_MEDIUM 0xE286 INVISIBLE_LARGE 0xE287 INVISIBLE_GIANT 0xE288 GOBLIN_WORG_ELITE 0xE289 GOBLIN_WORG_SHAMAN 0xE28A TROLL_SPECTRAL 0xE28B ABISHAI_WHITE 0xE28C DRAGON_WHITE_YOUNG 0xE28D DRAGON_SILVER_YOUNG 0xE28E DRAGON_GREEN_YOUNG 0xE28F DROWNED_DEAD_RED 0xE290 HALFDRAGON_GREEN 0xE291 BUGBEAR_SHAMAN 0xE292 ETTIN_GHOST 0xE293 GIANT_HILL 0xE294 BONEBAT 0xE300 GHOST 0xE310 GHOUL_GREATER 0xE320 GHAST_GREATER 0xE400 GOBLIN_AXE 0xE410 GOBLIN_BOW 0xE420 GOBLIN_ELITE_AXE 0xE430 GOBLIN_ELITE_BOW 0xE440 MKHIIN 0xE441 MKHIIN_BOW 0xE442 MKHIIN_STAFF 0xE443 MKHIIN_ARMOR_AXE 0xE444 MKHIIN_ARMOR_BOW 0xE500 LIZARD_MAN_ELITE 0xE510 LIZARD_MAN 0xE520 LIZARD_KING 0xE600 MYCONID_RED 0xE610 MYCONID_BLUE 0xE700 OROG 0xE710 OROG_ELITE 0xE720 OROG_CHIEFTAIN 0xE800 ORC_MELEE 0xE810 ORC_RANGE 0xE820 ORC_ELITE_MELEE 0xE830 ORC_ELITE_RANGE 0xE840 ORC_SHAMAN 0xE900 SALAMANDER_FIRE 0xE910 SALAMANDER_FROST 0xEA00 SHRIEKER 0xEA10 SHADOW_SMALL 0xEA20 SHADOW_LARGE 0xEB00 SKELETON_MONSTER 0xEB10 SKELETON_WARRIOR 0xEB20 SKELETON_FIEND 0xEC00 WIGHT_GRAY 0xEC10 WIGHT_GREEN 0xEC20 WIGHT_YELLOW 0xED00 YUAN-TI 0xED10 YUAN-TI_ELITE 0xED20 YUAN-TI_PRIEST 0xEE00 ZOMBIE_YELLOW 0xEE10 ZOMBIE_BLUE 0xEF10 WATER_WEIRD 0xEF91 DONOT_USE2 0x0101 BOLT_OF_GLORY 0x0102 SUN_SOULRAY ANIMATE